The Moon Blocks The Sun
by WolfBabe103110
Summary: Jacob and his cousin hated each other.  When they reconcile their differences, he brings her to meet the rest of the pack.  When Paul's eyes meet hers, her world is turned upside down as she tries to figure out where she stands in his life.
1. Chapter 1

The cold rain of La Push made me remember why I hated it. I didn't like the rain or snow. It always seems to be raining here. Now don't get me wrong, I don't like the hot weather either. I prefer anywhere from 50 to 70 degrees, any higher is too hot and any lower too cold.

The rain in La Push made it too cold for my liking. I didn't want to be here any more than my cousin wanted me here. We have hated each other for years now. My uncle is wonderful and I love visiting him, but ever since Jacob became involved with Bella, he wants nothing to do with me.

Bella… God how I hate that girl. She has messed with my cousins heart in the worse ways. I tried telling him this in the beginning and that's why he hates me. I hate him because when I told him about Bella and her ways, he called me a slut and tried telling me I was jealous that I couldn't find someone as good as her.

Uncle Billy agreed to let me stay with him after my parents passed away in the boating accident. They had been out sailing when a storm hit. Their boat was found, they were not. At their funeral I didn't shed any tears. Not because I didn't want to, I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to believe that they were actually gone.

I had somehow convinced myself it was like the summers when I was younger. I would stay at Uncle Billy's for two months and then they would come and get me. It had me thinking that I should try to fix things with Jake. He may be an ass but he was my best friend when we were talking to each other.

I got out of the car and looked at the house in front of me. I was nervous, it couldn't be helped. I knew Jake had hostile feelings towards me, I knew I wasn't in for a nice welcoming. My brain tried to get my feet to move, but my legs just wouldn't comply.

It wasn't until it started to rain even harder that I was finely able to muster up the courage and make my way towards the door. I knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door swung open I was met with the gaze of a very buff Jacob.

"Oh, its you." He turned and walked away after giving me a death glare. I walked into the house and closed the door behind me.

"Neveah! Its so good to see you." Uncle Billy wheeled his way into the hall and pulled me down for a hug.

"It's good to see you too Uncle Billy." I hugged him back and then proceeded to head towards the kitchen.

"You ready for dinner?" I called to Uncle Billy as my search through the cupboards began.

"I'm actually going to Charlie's for dinner and Jake is going to Emily's. " I came walking out of the kitchen during this statement, trying to stop a sad look from crossing my face.

"Who is Emily?" I was curious now. Last I knew my idiot cousin was still obsessed with Bella.

"Jake's friend Sam is engaged to her. She does dinner for his group of friends almost every night. I feel bad for the poor girl, cooking for all those guys." Billy shook his head a little bit.

"Oh, so I'm going to be here by myself?" Billy started to nod his head and then stopped.

"Unless you want to go to Emily's with Jake." I started to shake my head no and as I was doing so I could hear Jake stomping up the hallway.

"She is not coming anywhere with me!" He practically yelled at the two of us.

"Why not?" Billy asked his son calmly. I put my hands up in front of me and began to back away from the two of them slowly.

"Because she is annoying and I hate her." I let my mouth drop open slightly at Jake's comment. We had never actually said those words about each other before. I had always thought that he hated me, but now I knew it was actually true.

"Well guess what, she's going with you. I already called Sam and let him know." Jake shot his father a deadly glare before turning towards me.

"Be ready to leave by five. Emily usually has dinner ready around six. I don't want to be late." His voice held no emotion and I just nodded my head in response. He turned to walk back down the hallway and towards his room, I grabbed his arm before he could go to far.

"Jake, I think we should talk." I watched him stare at me in utter confusion.

"We shouldn't be fighting. Come for a walk down the beach with me. Please." He nodded a little bit before repositioning his body so he could follow me outside and towards the beach.

"Listen, Jake.." He cut me off by holding his hand up.

"No Neveah. I know we shouldn't be fighting, but when you have someone who you consider your best friend try and tell you how you should live your life, you don't really want to hear it. Why couldn't you just have been supportive of my decision?" I couldn't answer him with actual words, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean it practically killed me when you told me that stuff about Bella. It made me think that you didn't care about my happiness. You should've just been supportive and we would've been okay. Even if I did get hurt at the very least I would have my best friend." His shoulders hung down in sadness and as I looked at him, I couldn't help but want to go back in time and change things.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I really am. If I could I would go back and change my choice. I miss my best friend." I walked over to my younger cousin and hugged him. It only took a couple seconds and then he began to hug me back.

"I forgive you. In some ways I wish I had listened to you. She ended up choosing that damn Cullen over me." Upon hearing the last part, I felt anger wash through me.

"You're kidding right?" I watched him shake his head no.

"Why would she pick some pale ass freak over you?" I almost screamed at him.

"I don't know. We should get going though. It's almost time for dinner and we still have to get to Sam's house." I nodded my head and he slung his arm around my shoulders as we began to head back.

"So who are the others that Emily feeds?" I was curious to know who I would be meeting tonight.

"Well there's: Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah and Kim." The only names that I had recognized out of the whole list where Quil and Embry. I used to hang out with them when I came to visit Jake.

"Well at least I will know two other people there." As we got closer to the house Jake ran inside to grab his car keys. I climbed into his Rabbit and patiently waited.

"Neveah get out of the car. We're taking my motorcycle tonight." He called out to me as he made his way over to the garage.

"Jake, its raining and cold. I'm not getting on the back of a motorcycle." He started it up and motioned for me to get on. I started shaking my head no.

"Fine, starve tonight. My dad doesn't keep much food in the house because neither one of us are ever home to eat it." As he said those words I realized going to Emily's was the only way I would be able to eat. I reluctantly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms tightly around Jake's waist.

When I nodded my head slightly against his shoulder, he took off. Surprisingly Jake was really warm. A thought about the rain or cold never crossed my mind the whole way. I didn't even realize we got anywhere until Jake was trying to pry my arms from around his waist.

"Neveah let go. I smell the food and I'm hungry." I smiled a bit as I unwound my arms from his waist. I followed Jake inside and waited by the door for him to introduce me to the group around the table. Instead he took a seat and began to shovel food into his mouth. A woman, with long black hair and three scars across one side of her face, came up to me and held out her hand.

"My name is Emily. Around the table you have; Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, and of course you already know Jake." She pointed out each body as she named them off.

"I'm Neveah. Its nice to meet you Emily." I watched the group of boys and the girl named Leah chow down on the food.

"If you can find room take a seat and eat before its gone." Emily chuckled a little and watched as I made my way towards the table. I pushed myself Embry and Paul while grabbing onto the spoon for the potatoes at the same time.

"Hey watch-" Paul cut off as he looked into my eyes. I dropped the spoon that I was using as I felt a shift in my emotions. I didn't want to look away from the chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at me. They were suddenly yanked out of my field of vision by a force I didn't bother looking at.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at the faces of the other people sitting at the table. They were all smiling at me in a very weird way.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at them. I watched as Emily's smile got even bigger. No one answered me which made me a little angry. I was about to ask them all again when Jacob came back inside and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Neveah." He pulled me right out of the chair and outside towards his bike.

"Why was everyone smiling like that?" I asked him as I put my helmet on and glanced around looking for Paul.

"I'll tell you about it later." He got on the bike and started it up. I took one last glance around the property looking for those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. A sad sigh escaped my lips when I couldn't find him anywhere and I reluctantly got on the back of the motorcycle.

I snuggled into Jacob's back as the ride home got colder. My thoughts wandered aimlessly to Paul and when I would hopefully see him again. The farther we got away from Emily's house the more I felt a pull at my heart. It was almost as if leaving her house was hurting me.

When we arrived back home, I immediately jumped off the motorcycle and turned to face Jake.

"I want to know what went on back there." I didn't ask him to tell me, I basically told him he had no other choice. I watched as he removed his helmet and looked at me for a few seconds. I could tell he was trying to decide whether he should tell me or not.

"You remember all the Quileute legends right?" I nodded my head and walked towards the shed with him as he put his bike away.

"Well the legends of us being able to turn to wolves is true. Everyone you saw at Emily's house today is a shape shifter, with the exception of Emily and Kim. One of the things that happens to us is we imprint when we find our soul mate. Now that doesn't mean you have to have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Paul, he can just be your friend if you want, but both of you will feel a sort of pain when you're apart." My mouth was hanging open at this point. Did I want to believe my cousin? No, I didn't.

"So you are telling me that I'm his imprint? I don't believe you Jacob." I turned and walked from the shed and into the house.

"Okay don't believe me. But the tugging at your heart you felt as we were leaving was because of him." Jake followed me inside and towards the kitchen. I watched him pull open the freezer door and remove a half gallon of ice cream.

"Want some?" I nodded my head and watched as he pulled out two bowls and began to scoop the delicious frozen dessert.

"So what did you say to him then when you took him outside?" I was curious now. I could vaguely remember that it was Jake and Sam that had taken Paul outside. I also remembered that I couldn't take my eyes off the door after he left until I realized everyone was staring at me.

"I just told him he better not hurt you or else I would kill him." Jake placed the bowl of ice cream in front of me and offered me chocolate syrup to put on top. I happily obliged and loaded the top of the ice cream with the syrup.

"Put too much more on and you wont be able to sleep tonight." Jake chuckled as he then put syrup on his own bowl of ice cream.

"No, I can sleep even after three cappuccinos, I don't think a little chocolate syrup is going to make any difference." He started to laugh even more as I put the first spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"A little? Your ice cream is practically drowning." He laughed even more as he began to eat his own ice cream.

"Lets go watch a movie Jake. I'll even let you pick." We made our way into the living room and I sat down on the plush couch while he went over to the DVD collection. When he sat down next to me I watched as the main menu for Armageddon popped up on the TV.

"Nice choice." I commented while he hit the play button and the movie started up.

By the end of the film I was in tears. I always cried when Bruce Willis talked to Liv Tyler from the asteroid. I was crying even harder as the slight realization that my parents weren't coming back hit me. Jake wrapped me in a hug as he tried to calm me down.

"It's okay Neveah. It's only a movie." I shook my head as he said the last part.

"My parents are gone Jake. I didn't want to believe it until now, but they're really gone. They lied when they said that they were coming back to me." I started to sob even harder and he did nothing but hug me tighter.

I felt my eyes get heavier as I snuggled into Jake's shoulder. It had been years since I had cried like that and I forgot how tiring it was. I felt Jake pick me up and carry me down the hallway towards my room. The last thing I remembered was my body touching the mattress and a blanket being pulled over my body before darkness finally consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke it was to loud yelling coming from the kitchen. I climbed out of bed and made my way noiselessly to the bathroom. I didn't want to listen to the yelling, I was still too busy trying to wrap my head around what Jacob had told me last night. I turned the water on for a shower and began to undress. As I stepped under the warm stream of water my thoughts turned towards the yelling in the kitchen. I couldn't help but to wonder who exactly was out there.

-In the kitchen-

Paul paced back and forth in front of Jacob. He had never thought he would have to fight like he was now to be near his imprint.

"I'm not going to sit back and just be her friend." Paul threw his hands into the air.

"You will be her friend if that's all she-" Paul cut Jacob off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah she is the key word Jake. If she wants me to be more than her friend I will. It is her choice not yours." Jacob took a step towards Paul as he began to shake.

"I'm telling you now Paul if she only wants to be your friend and you try to force anything more on her, I will hurt you." Paul nodded his head.

"I know Jacob, you told me that a million times yesterday. I will be what she wants me to be. I'm not going to turn down a relationship with her because you just want us to be friends." Jake looked up at Paul and smiled a bit.

"You're one stubborn ass you know that?" Jake watched as Paul began to laugh. Jacob started to laugh too and then pulled Paul into a hug.

"We will be brothers until the end." Jake said and Paul nodded in agreement.

-Back with Neveah-

I walked out to see Jake sitting on the couch with the boy I couldn't get out of my mind the other day. His eyes instantly locked on mine and I felt a wave of warmth wash over me.

"Neveah, come sit down and watch Jeopardy with us." Jake patted the small space on the couch in between him and Paul.

"Actually I was going to go for a run and then lunch at the diner. You guys want to come?" I watched Jake shake his head no, but Paul stood up abruptly.

"I'll go with you." I walked towards the front door and could feel Paul following me.

"Try to keep up big boy." I said to him before taking off out the door and down the road. Now I need to tell you I was the fastest person on my track team. But then again that's not surprising when you come from a school where all the girls worry about doing their nails and gossip instead of actually training. So it was a shock to me when Paul was actually able to match my pace.

"I don't think keeping up will be much of a problem." He chuckled a bit and I slowed my run down to a jog as I started to get winded. Maybe going for a run after months of not doing so wasn't such a good idea.

"Come on slow poke." Paul had turned himself around and was jogging backwards.

"I hope you trip." I glared at him for a minute and tried to will a branch to just run out of the forest and trip him. Unfortunately my mind powers weren't so strong.

"You don't hope I trip. If I fell you-" He didn't get to finish that sentence as he fell backwards, tripping over his own foot. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he sat up rubbing his head.

"It's not funny." He grumbled as he stood up and began walking away. As I was looking at his retreating back I realized that he wore only a pair of cut off shorts and sneakers. He was completely shirtless.

"How did I not realize you weren't wearing a shirt before now?" I asked him as I jogged to catch up.

"You were too busy hoping I would trip."

"That's right. It was still funny no matter what you say." He grumbled under his breath as I started to laugh again. I walked by his side trying not to laugh as he grumbled under his breath about who knows what.

"Here's the diner." His voice was almost cold and I had to tear my gaze away from his perfectly sculpted chest to look at the small restaurant.

"Good. I'm starving." I placed a hand on my stomach to try and silence its growling.

"Me too. Thanks for offering lunch." He sprinted towards the diner. Paul had already grabbed a table and a couple menus by the time I had walked in. I sat down in the chair across from him and watched as he quickly scanned the menu.

"You know usually the guy pays on the first date." I picked up the other menu and started to look at the choices.

"This isn't a date. You asked if Jake or I wanted to go for a run and then lunch. Lunch is never a date, it's meant for friends. So, since you asked you pay. If you want to go on a date may I suggest an Italian restaurant in Seattle this weekend?" My eyes widened at his last sentence. Paul was asking me out.

"How about I go out with you this weekend if you pay for lunch. If you don't pay, I get up and leave you here by yourself so you have to pay for whatever you order." I looked at him as he stared back at me in shock.

"You only asked if we wanted to go on a run so you could get a free meal?"

"Yeah. If you ever taste Jake's cooking you will be doing the same." He shook his head at me.

"Fine, I'll pay. Be ready by five Saturday night." He placed his order of probably five different dishes off the menu. The waitress turned to me afterwards and waited to hear what I wanted. I ordered a simple cheeseburger with fries and a coke.

"How can you eat all that?" I looked at the buffet of plates that were placed in front of Paul.

"I'm a growing boy." He began to shovel some of the fries into his mouth.

"Where do you put it all though? I mean if I ate that much I would look like a whale."

"It's a wolf thing." My mouth dropped as he said that.

"Jake told me that you bombarded him with questions until he told you. Usually its tradition for the one who imprints on you to tell the secret, but he said you wouldn't leave him alone." I let guilt cross over my face.

"Truth be told I didn't bombard him with questions. I just told him he had no other choice but to tell me." I picked a fry up and brought it to my mouth. The food here was delicious and it reminded me of times when Jake and I were younger.

I had finished my meal just as Paul was finishing up his last plate.

"My god! How are you not wanting to throw up?" I was shocked. I mean I didn't know that just because he was a wolf meant he ate like a dog.

"Again, it's a wolf thing."

"I'm starting to realize that but still. When we go out Saturday you have to have more manners." I watched him pay the bill and I pulled a little money out of my pocket to leave the tip.

"What do you mean more manners? I have plenty of manners." His voice had anger in it and he started to scare me when his body began to shake.

"I just mean you have to eat slower and chew the food more than once before swallowing."

"Are you saying that there is a problem with the way I eat?" He turned his body so he was standing in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"A little bit, yes." His body began to shake even more and I couldn't help but to start baking away. Before I knew what happened, Paul turned and headed towards the forest. I caught just a glimpse of a gray tail before he disappeared completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:Just wanted to say thank you to ForeverTeamEdward13 for reviewing and thank you to everyone else who added my story to their favorites or story alert. It makes me feel good about my writing when I know people enjoy it.**

On the way home the rain started to come down again. What I wouldn't give for one sunny day where it didn't rain at all. I wrapped my arms around my mid section, trying to stay warm. I had dressed in anticipation of getting all sweaty, so I was in a light sweatshirt, t-shirt, and jogging pants. Not exactly the warmest way to dress for a rainy day in Washington.

I walked into the house and was met with the hard chest of one Jacob Black. Unfortunately for me he didn't move when I bumped into him and I didn't stop moving which led to me being on my ass on the floor.

"You got to be careful Neveah." He chuckled to himself as he offered his hand to me. I gladly accepted it and let him pull me to my feet.

"Yeah, careful isn't exactly in my name Jake. You of all people should know how clumsy I am." I didn't let my gaze meet his. I knew if I looked into his eyes, even for a second, he would know something was wrong. Truth be told I was upset that Paul had yelled at me. I didn't even know him and I was upset. I just didn't want people to think I was eating with a Neanderthal on Saturday night.

Jake put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him.

"What did he do?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I tried to break his gaze by turning my head back towards the floor, but his strong grip on my chin wouldn't let me.

"What did he do Neveah?" He asked yet again but this time his voice was serious.

"He just yelled at me. We had lunch, he asked me to go on a date Saturday, and I just told him he had to have more manners at dinner." Jake burst out laughing as he heard the last part of my sentence.

"What do you find so funny?"

"He was hurt by what you said, that's why he yelled. It's funny because Paul tries to act like a bad ass, so for him to care about what you said proves he's not made of stone." Jake suddenly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a huge jug of water. I poured it on him the second I got back to the living room

"Hey!" He yelled as he jumped up out of the puddle of water.

"Sorry. I had to calm you down somehow." I was looking at him when he opened his arms and came straight for me.

"Don't you dare."

"Come one Neveah, one hug." He got closer and tried to wrap me in his arms. I let out a small screech before ducking and running out of his reach. Jake ran after me and tried to grab in a hug again. I felt his warm, wet arms around my waist and I let out another screech. It was as I struggled to get out of his grip that he was yanked away from me. When I turned around I saw Paul in Jacob's face, both of them shaking in anger.

Me being the stupid one I am, I got in between the two of them.

"Calm down now!" I yelled at the two men.

"Why were you screaming?" Paul's voice was deadly and it seemed like it was almost hard for him to ask the question.

"We were just messing around Paul. I don't see why it matters to you anyway." I shoved Paul hard towards the door. Without warning Jake pulled me behind him before running and tackling Paul. The force of his body hitting Paul's sent the two of them flying through the door and outside into the yard. I jogged onto the front porch and watched as the two boys phased.

Paul started to rush towards me, but was cut off by Jacob. Paul halted just before hitting Jacob and took one last look at me before turning and running into the woods. Jacob ran into the woods a short ways and then came back in human form.

"Neveah you have to be careful. Shoving Paul wasn't the best idea. You have to understand that when we are very protective over our imprint, so for him to be angry after hearing you scream was normal. You could've been hurt after pushing him though if I hadn't done what I did." Jake's voice wasn't friendly at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He pulled me into a hug.

"Just be careful, especially if you're ever alone with him. Next time you get him angry you could be hurt and I would hate myself for not being there to protect you." I nodded my head and let my gaze turn towards the woods. I was secretly hoping for a glimpse of Paul, but sadly he didn't make his presence known.

"So, are you still going to dinner with him Saturday?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Not unless he comes and talks to me before then. I don't know what's going on right now." I walked back up onto the porch and stood staring at the remains of the door.

"You know, Uncle Billy isn't going to be to happy about you wrecking his front door." I watched as horror overcame Jake's eyes as he looked upon the door also.

"Crap." He took off the porch and ran towards the shed. Out of nowhere he came back with a brand new front door, just like the one he had ruined.

"You keep extra doors in the shed?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched him pull the other door off the hinges and fit the new one on.

"Yeah, I started to keep extras handy when I broke the door the first time. I never want to see dad that angry again so I got a couple extra doors just to be safe." He smiled at me as he opened the newly attached door to let me inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my bedroom reading over some of the poems I had written when a knock sounded at my door.

"Neveah, I'm heading to Emily's for dinner. You want to come?" I smiled to myself as I got up and went to the door.

"Sure thing Jake. I actually made one of my famous cheesecakes to bring over." As I mentioned my cheesecake I watched Jake's eyes get wide and he bolted towards the kitchen.

"No." He stated simply as he turned his back to me, cheesecake in hand.

"What do you mean no?"

"They cant have it. All mine." I laughed as I watched him trying to protect the delicious dessert.

"Jake, give me the cheesecake and I'll make you one tomorrow." He violently shook his head no.

"Come on Jake, give me the damn cheesecake!" I yelled as I rushed towards him. Unfortunately though he moved before I reached him and I ended up colliding with the refrigerator.

"Fine keep that one." I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out another cheesecake.

"I have this one anyways and this one is marbled." I knew marbled cheesecake was his favorite. He set the plain cheesecake on the counter and held his hands out, motioning for the one I was hanging onto.

"I'll trade." He pushed the regular cheesecake towards me. I scooped it up quickly and headed outside towards the car.

"Neveah, that's not fair. Give me the cheesecake." Jake whined as he followed me outside.

"No. They are for Emily's house. You will just have to wait." He huffed as he got into the car and began to drive towards Emily's. I kept my eyes on Jacob the whole car ride, waiting for him to try and grab one of the desserts.

The drive to Emily's didn't take long at all and as I stepped out of the car, cheesecakes in hand, I began to wonder how I was going to make it by the boys without losing one.

"Jake, I'll make you a deal."

"No."

"If you guard me while I enter the house, I will make sure you get a piece of the marble cheesecake that is the size of three." I watched his eyes light up before he nodded his head. I followed him cautiously into the house, but to my surprise no one tried to even get to me. It was as I looked at all the boys that I realized the only one really paying attention was Paul.

I couldn't help but smile at him a little bit as we walked by and towards the kitchen. I kept telling myself that he was an ass, or could be, but my heart wanted to get to know him. I placed the cheesecakes into the refrigerator and walked with Jacob back towards the living room. The boys were all sitting around the TV playing Guitar Hero III.

I quickly sat on the couch between Paul and Embry, arms outstretched, hands making a 'gimme' motion. Quil passed his guitar off to me and I looked at Sam with an evil glint in my eye. Sam laid his controller down on the floor and I couldn't help but pout.

"Come on Sam."

"No, I don't like that look you got in your eyes."

"I'll play her!" Jared shouted and he rushed forward to grab the guitar.

"Jared that was a stupid idea." Jake said as he came and sat down between Embry and I.

"Why?"

"Because Neveah just kicks ass at this game." Jake laughed as he watched Jared look from me to the TV. I picked hard as my difficulty and watched as he picked the same.

"I'll let you pick the song." Jared looked at me and I began to scroll down the songs list until I found Stricken by Disturbed. I was laughing by the time we were done. I had beaten Jared horribly.

"Okay who else wants to play?" I turned and looked at everyone and watches as all shook their heads no except for Paul. He grabbed the guitar from Jared and Picked Metallica's One off of the play list. The difficulty was still set at hard and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Scared Neveah?" He asked and I shook my head no. The song started up and I was doing good, but once it got towards the end and the solo, I began to miss notes left and right. In the end Paul ended up winning and he was laughing at me. I turned to look at him with a pout on my face and watched as his smile instantly dropped.

"I'm so sor-" I didn't let him finish his apology as I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't apologize Paul. I'm not really sad. Its actually refreshing to find someone who can beat me." I smiled at him and watched as his own smile lit up his handsome face. Emily appeared in the living room entryway and announced that dinner was ready. Instead of flying towards the table like he normally would, Paul offered his hand to me and escorted me to the table. He pulled out my chair and then took the seat next to me.

I was a little surprised as he actually took his time eating instead of just engulfing his food. I looked at Jacob and watched as he smiled a little. Paul was trying to show me that he could eat normally.

"So, Paul, are we still on for Saturday night?" I took a quick glance at him before reaching for my soda and taking a sip.

"As long as you're still up for it, yeah." I nodded my head and watched as the smile that was gracing his face got even bigger. Without warning Paul pulled me into a bear hug. In doing so my soda ended up all over Embry as it went flying out of my hand.

"Embry I'm so sorry." I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels to try and help clean up. Embry began to chuckle as he grabbed the towels from me.

"Don't be sorry. It's been awhile since anyone has seen Paul smile the way he does for you. Trust me its worth having soda spilt on you as long as he isn't angry anymore." I looked at everyone nodding as they all agreed with Embry's statement. It never struck me before now, but they were all one huge family. My own gaze ended up on Paul. I couldn't help but to forget all my worries as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update, it has taken me awhile to get into the swing of being a mom and back at work. Plus the baby doesn't really like to take naps during the day anymore. I should be able to post another chapter hopefully tonight or tomorrow night, it depends on how my writer's block goes. Enjoy.

I had spent the last two hours trying to find something perfect to wear on my first date with Paul. The only problem was, I only owned two dresses. One was the black dress I wore to my parent's funeral and the other was a sky blue clubbing dress that I was forced to buy. I had the blue dress laying out on the bed with white strappy heels and a small white clutch purse to go with it.

"Neveah, Paul is here." Jake said as he entered my bedroom.

"Jake, what do you think of this dress?" I held the dress up in front of me and watched as Jake looked at me.

"You are not going out in that." He had a protective look on his face and I couldn't help but to start cracking up.

"Jake, it's either this one or the one I wore to my parent's funeral. I'm not wearing the black one."

"So put on some nice pants then." He went over to my closet and pulled out the nicest pair of jeans I owned.

"Jake, I am not wearing pants on our first date." I tried my hardest to push him out of my room, but unfortunately for me, he was like a brick wall.

"There is nothing wrong with a nice pair of pants." He said as he turned back around and pulled a sweater to go with the pants.

"Jake, if you let me wear the dress I will make you another cheesecake." Jacob began to jump around my room like a little kid at the mention of the dessert. He nodded his head violently and then ran out of the room so I could change.

I was putting on the last touches of the little bit of eyeliner I decided to wear, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Paul is wondering if you're almost done." Jake yelled through the wood. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before going and opening the door.

"Wow. You look absolutely beautiful." I gave Jake a hug before heading towards the living room to see Paul. When I entered the room Paul's eyes found mine and then made their way over my body. I watched his eye drop as he took me all in.

"You look gorgeous." He said and I watched him wipe the drool away. He offered me his arm after giving me a hug and escorted me out to his car. Paul opened the door for me and I slid into the passenger seat and got myself comfortable after fastening my seat belt.

Paul got into the car and leaned over, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. My heart was beating faster than it should have been and I could've sworn I saw a smirk on Paul's face.

"What are you smirking about wolf man?"

"You're nervous." He turned his head and the smirk on his face got bigger as he saw the look on mine.

"I am not." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a little kid.

"It's okay. I think you're cute when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" I practically screamed as I threw my hands into the air and accidentally punched the roof of the car. Paul started to laugh as I was holding my hand in pain.

"God you're such a jackass." I mumbled and watched out of the corner of my eye as the smile he had on his face dropped.

"Don't be mad at me." His voice was low and it sounded as if he was almost sad.

"I'm not mad. I just don't like to be accused of stuff." I let my eyes wander nervously over the car and I couldn't help but stare at his hands on the steering wheel.

Part of me wanted to reach over and grab one of his hands and the other part was saying no. I knew what I felt was different, but my past relationships had my brain screaming not to rush it even though my heart wanted to.

Almost as if he could read my mind, Paul reached over and grabbed the hand that I had accidentally punched the ceiling with. He gave my red knuckles a light kiss and kept my hand in his over on his lap. My heart skipped a couple beats and I couldn't help but notice the light smile on his face as he heard it.

Before long we were already pulling up to the restaurant and I really didn't want to get out of the car. I hadn't told Paul this, but fancy restaurants were not my thing. I always felt bad about ordering something that sounded delicious because it was usually really expensive. I knew Paul wouldn't mind the cost but I always felt horrible.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Paul staring at me with a look of worry on his face. I nodded my head in a 'yes' motion.

"Are you sure? You had a look of worry and almost dislike on your face." He was looking into my eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't care for fancy restaurants. I would rather just get some pizza or a burger with you."

"If it's about the cost don't worry. I have plenty of money."

"Paul, I am not that type of girl. Money doesn't matter to me. I don't need expensive dinners or gifts. I would rather sit at home and order in than go out." Paul proceeded to get out of the car and come to my side to help me out.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of leading me inside the restaurant, Paul took my hand and proceeded to lead me down the street. As we got closer to town I heard the hustle and bustle of the city. I pulled Paul closer to me as we kept walking down the street. My eyes began to wander and I couldn't help but to look at all the shops as we passed. I was already working out all the shops I was going to visit when I decided to drag Jake up here to shop with me one of these days. A day for just the two of us to hang out was much needed. Since I had met Paul, I couldn't remember when Jake and I just got to hang out.

"What are you thinking about?" He turned his head a little to look at me and still maneuvered us perfectly through the crowd.

"Just about some of the shops I'm going to make Jake take us to when I trick him into going shopping with me." I smiled a little and Paul let out a laugh.

"Jake hates to shop. You're so evil." He laughed again and gave me a quick kiss before pulling me up to a little road side cart that was selling hot dogs and pretzels.

"I hope you don't mind hot dogs." I shook my head no and watched as he ordered twenty hot dogs, five sodas, and ten pretzels.

"My god Paul, no wonder why you are so fat." He turned his head to look at me so fast that if it wasn't attached to his shoulders it would have fallen off.

"I am not fat. It is insulation for the winter and these god damn cold nights we get when it rains." He paid for all the food and gave me a puppy dog look as we looked for a place where we could sit down and eat.

We ended up back at the car and decided to just sit in there and eat. As I settled into my seat Paul handed me two hot dogs, a soda, and a pretzel. I started to eat slowly and watched as he devoured his food in a matter of minutes. He was just finishing the last soda when I finished my first hot dog. He turned and looked at the food that was sitting on my lap.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" He asked me, still eyeballing my food.

I handed Paul the other hot dog.

"I am going to eat the rest of it, so don't eye ball when you finish that hot dog." I picked up my pretzel and started to munch on that and was taking small sips of my soda. When I was finished eating, Paul came around to my side of the car again and opened the door.

"We are not done yet. I still have to take you for dessert." My jaw kind of dropped a little bit as my mind processed his sentence and I was wondering how I would fight anything else in my stomach.

"What do you mean not done? I can't eat anymore."

"Are you sure? Jake told me your favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake and I happen to know the best little shop that always has the freshest strawberries."

I could feel my mouth begin to water at the mention of strawberries. I absolutely loved them.

"Well I may be able to fit just a little bit more." I smiled slightly at him and watched as he smiled also.

"That's good. I don't think I would feel comfortable being with someone who never had room for dessert."

"Well maybe we should vow from here on out to have dessert before dinner because than I know there will always be room." If it was possible his smile got even wider.

"God you are perfect." He grabbed my hand and began pulling down the street and towards a little café.

We entered the café and Paul had me sit at a little table. He proceeded to walk up to the counter and order two strawberry shortcakes. I watch him stand up there for a couple minutes and then I couldn't help but focus only on the bowls he was carrying.

He set one in front of me and within a matter of minutes I had it cleaned and proceeded to lick the rest of the whipped cream off the sides. I looked up to see Paul staring at me with his mouth a gap.

"Are you going to eat that?" I was eye balling his bowl which was still mostly full.

"Yes I am going to eat it." He grabbed his bowl and held it to his side as he took slow bites.

"If you keep teasing me I will take it from you."

"I like to see you try." He gave me a wicked smile as he slowly put a strawberry into his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Paul knew what was happening I had grabbed the fork from his hand. I proceed to try and distract him with the fork while I reached towards the bowl with my other hand. Paul realized what I was trying to do and grabbed the hand that was reaching towards the bowl. As he held onto my hand he put the bowl to his lips and shook out every little bit of the strawberry shortcake that was in it.

I yanked my hand away from him then proceeded to cross my arms and pout like a little kid. Paul turned to look at me with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Ha. I told you that you wouldn't get it. No one can get food away from me." He smiled even more which only made me pout even more. He got up to leave the café and I proceeded to remain in my seat.

"Are you coming or not?" I shook my head no and watched as he walked out. The smile had faded from his face and he looked angry. I hung my head and left my seat to follow him. When I got to where we parked the car I realized that he had left me. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Jake, I need you to come get me."

"Where are you Neveah and where is Paul?" At the mention of Paul I felt a hot tear slid down my cheek.

"He left me here. I'm standing outside some bookshop in Seattle." I heard something shatter.

"Jake are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Some of our dishes, not so much. What the hell did he think he was doing? I swear I am going to ki-"

"Jake just come get me please." I didn't let Jake finish his sentence. I hung up the phone and sat on the sidewalk. I could feel even more tears stinging my eyes. Jake was in front of me in under half an hour.

I got into the passenger seat of the car and didn't look at Jake. I hated myself for the fact that I was crying over Paul even though we hadn't made this thing we had official. I didn't want to talk about what had happened.

Jake being the overprotective cousin decided to ask anyway.

"So what happened?"

"He took me for dessert, didn't share his after I shared my dinner, so I pouted like a little kid and he got up to leave and when I didn't follow him right away he left me."

"I'm going to kill him just so you know."

"Go right ahead. Right now I never want to see him again." I let more tears fall from my eyes and ended up falling asleep on the way home. Crying was exhausting.

"Neveah." Jake was shaking me awake and when I finally opened my eyes I saw Paul's car parked in the driveway.

"Get him out of the house, I don't want to see him." Jake only nodded his head as he got out of the car and went inside. Within minutes I saw the front door break as Paul was tackled to the ground outside. The two boys phased and I couldn't help but gasp as I watched teeth and claws lash out everywhere.

I watched as Jake managed to push Paul into the woods and I took that opportunity to escape into the house and the bathroom. I turned the shower on let the steam fill the room before undressing and stepping in. It was only when I heard a knock on the bathroom door that I realized the water had started to run cold.

I was still too upset over what had happened with Paul to really notice. I just wanted to wash the night away. I opened the door expecting to see Jake and instead I came face to face with the man I was trying to forget.


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to slam the door shut but Paul's hand shot up and blocked it from closing.

"Where's Jake?" My voice was angry and I watched as the hurt registered in his eyes.

"If you aren't going to tell me just get out!" I yelled and stormed past him to my room. I opened the door just to slam it shut before he could enter. I slid down against the door, keeping my towel wrapped around me and I let the tears come. I didn't think I had any left, but just seeing him brought all of them back.

"We need to talk." His voice had no emotion in it and that only made me want to cry more.

"I don't want to talk to you! Get out!" I screamed and slammed my head back against the door. It felt like my heart was almost ripping in two. I heard his footsteps shuffle away from the door. I got up slowly and locked the door before going over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a long t shirt. I then heard another knock at my door.

"Go away!" I practically screamed.

"Neveah, it's me." I heard Jake's voice and opened the door quickly. I pulled Jake inside my room and then shut the door locking it again. Jake looked like hell. Well not exactly since werewolves healed fast, but he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Are you okay Jake?" He sat down on my bed and I thought he was going to collapse right there.

"Yeah I'm fine. I tried to stop Paul from coming in here, but unfortunately he broke one of my legs and he was already in the house by the time it healed. I'm sorry." Jake looked ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry Jake. You stuck up for me and that's all that matters." I hugged him and then proceeded to start crying once more.

"Why is he that way?" I asked Jake in between my sobs.

"He has a lot of anger that he isn't quite sure how to deal with." Jake just hugged me and before I knew it I was asleep.

Paul haunted my dreams and I dreamt of everything from our date to what I thought happened between Jake and Paul when they had fought. Then I had a nightmare where Paul came after me. I woke up screaming and before I could fully calm down Jake had rushed into my room and wrapped me in a hug.

"Neveah, it is all right. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you again." Jake's words had me wondering how he knew what my dreams where about. I was too tired to question anything right now. I lay back down and was just drifting off to sleep when there was a loud bang at the front door. I jumped startled and heard footsteps, I could only assume they were Jake's, running down the hallway towards the front door.

I didn't bother to pay attention to all the yelling. I went over and made sure my door was locked. I knew it was Paul and that eventually he would make his way down here to try and talk to me. Unfortunately for him, I was still not in a talking mood. I didn't want anything to do with him right now. He hurt me and I wanted him to hurt the way I was.

It was about five minutes later I heard the angry knocking at the door. I refused to answer and decided that tomorrow I was going to spend the day in Seattle doing shopping to cheer myself up. Not only that but I needed to find someone to invite along that would make Paul jealous and hopefully help him realize that he made a mistake. I wanted to be his lover and girlfriend, not his babysitter.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up in the morning I decided that I would be going to Seattle by myself. No matter how bad Paul had hurt me, I ended up silently forgiving him before I fell asleep. I couldn't stay mad at him. My heart wouldn't let me. I was however not going to forgive him to his face until he apologized to mine without having to break into the house or fight Jake to do it. I was going to take the money I had saved from the one summer job I had and give myself a makeover.

All that was in my closet where pajamas and a couple pairs of jeans with some t shirts and tank tops to go with them. I knew the summers in La Push weren't exactly Florida warm, but I needed summer clothes and a good bathing suit would be nice.

I had convinced Jake to drive me into Seattle and spend the day with me. Actually when I say I convinced Jake I actually mean I had to bribe Sam into letting him off of patrol for the day. It took a lot to bribe Sam. I had to stick away some money so I could get the ingredients I would need to make bananas foster. I knew when it came to the wolves food was the easiest way. I just hadn't expected Sam to pick that dessert.

The last time I made it I nearly singed off my eyebrows. I wasn't exactly looking forward to making it again, but Sam let Jake go with me for the day which meant I owed him. I was sitting in Jake's car patiently waiting for him to come out of the house so we could get going. I had my eyes glued to the front door and I jumped when there was a knock on the window of the car.

I turned my head and my eyes met the chocolate brown ones of Paul. I turned back to look at the house. I still wasn't ready to talk to him. My heart wanted me to, but my brain was telling me if I forgave him too soon he would just do it again. My brain won the battle. The next knock was much harder and I had to restrain myself from turning to look at Paul again.

Jake came storming out of the house yelling at Paul to get away from his car and Paul responded with angry words of his own. I had covered my ears because I did not want to hear a fight break out. I closed my eyes and proceeded to bounce my head off the seat's head rest. I felt a hand go behind my head after a couple of minutes and stop what I was doing. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jake sitting next to me.

"You really need to talk to him at some point Neveah. I am getting tired of always fighting with him." Jake's eyes held sadness and it made me realize that by not talking to Paul he had chosen to fight with his brother.

"I will talk to him tomorrow Jake, I promise. I just want to have fun today and then first thing in the morning I will talk to Paul." Jake nodded his head then started the car up. He backed out of the driveway. I couldn't help but to glance over at the woods. Standing at the tree line was a huge grey wolf. Sadness filled its eyes and as we pulled out of the driveway I heard a sad howl echo through the wind.

We arrived in Seattle around noon and as we pulled up in front of a clothing store I heard Jake's stomach.

"Lets go get some food first." I said as we got out of the car and immediately Jake began sprinting towards a hot dog cart. We walked back towards the clothing store as we ate our lunch. When Jake had finished his last hot dog I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the store.

"No, I don't wanna!" Jake pulled back on his arm and I had to use all my strength to try and move him.

"Come on Jake. I just bought you lunch. The least you could do is let me model some clothes for you and then you tell me what looks best. I need some summer clothes." I had stopped trying to drag him any further.

"I don't want to. This is something boyfriends do, not cousins." Jake stomped his foot like a little kid.

"Fine I will just pick out all the slutty looking stuff then." I started to walk over towards a rack that had miniskirts on it. I could feel Jake glaring at me as I looked at the miniskirts one by one. I pulled a couple off and headed towards the dressing room.

The first one I tried on was a dark purple plaid one. I had to admit to myself that it actually looked good on me. The second one was a denim one which after trying it on I laid it next to the plaid one. The third one had been a light tan one which I decided tan was not my color.

I brought the two skirts out and went over to look at some tops to go with them. I settled on a couple of different tank tops and went to the register to check out.

As I walked back over to Jake I saw him shaking his head at me.

"I can't believe you bought them!" He threw his hands up in the air and gave me a fatherly look.

"Well you didn't want to help me and I look pretty damn good in them. Now lets go to the book store. I need a new thriller to read." I started to walk out of the clothing store and Jake followed me and decided to look at his feet the whole time. After about an hour in the book store I still wasn't able to find anything that had interested me. I turned to Jake and saw him looking at some books.

"You ready to go?" I asked him and he nodded solemnly. He was quiet the whole drive home and when we got back to the house I hugged him good night then went into my room. I looked at my cell phone to see I had ten missed calls from Paul and five text messages.

_How was your trip today? I miss you.. _

I decided to read the other four before answering him.

_I really want us to talk about what happened. I feel horrible._

_ I wish you would answer me. I need to talk to you._

_ Neveah please answer me._

_ Fine don't answer me then. Don't talk to me ever again._

I had to chuckle to myself a bit. The five text messages he sent were all sent within five minutes. Even if I had my phone with me to answer him I wouldn't have been able to. I took that time to text him back.

_Paul, I would like it if you would meet me for breakfast at the diner in the morning. We can talk then. Be there by 8, I'll be waiting. Goodnight._

I didn't receive an answer from him, so I changed and headed to bed. I wasn't going to stay up any longer waiting for him to answer me. I was just going to hope that he would be there in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been getting more hours at work and with working the opposite shift from my husband it means I have to watch our daughter until she goes to bed and by that time I am sleeping myself. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am hoping to post the next one in a couple of days. When I do be on the look out for my new story a Emmett/OC fic.

I woke up bright and early in the morning prepared to talk to Paul and straighten things out. I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom to shower and start getting ready. As I emerged from my bedroom I noticed that the door was closed.

I knocked once and when I didn't hear and answer I opened the door. No one was in there and whoever the last person was had left the light on and shut the door. I just shook my head before turning the water for the shower on and making it as hot as I could stand.

I had decided to dress casual for the day in a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. It was already raining and I dreaded having to wake Jake up for a ride but I knew he would never let me touch one of his babies and I had yet to find a car for myself.

Knocking on the door to Jake's room I opened it slowly. Making sure that comforters covered all parts that needed to be I walked over the side of his bed and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't budge. I then proceeded to shake him and all I got was him rolling over.

Seeing the keys sitting on his bedside table I decided to risk getting pummeled if it meant seeing Paul and working things out. I quickly scurried out of his bedroom and towards the front door, stopping long enough to just slip my sneakers on.

Once outside I double checked my purse for the essentials then hopped into Jake's rabbit and made my way towards the diner. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Paul's car there already and my heart began to beat faster.

I had never understood why girls would get giddy when they saw certain guys or why they would get nervous, until I met Paul. He does all those things and more to me and somehow we always end up in stupid fights.

I walked into the diner and was quite happy to see Paul already sitting at a table. I could tell he was nervous as it seemed he was talking to himself and fidgeting with his hands.

"Hi." I spoke quietly as not to startle him and was a little surprised when he didn't look up right away. I sat down across from him and asked the nearest waitress for a cup of orange juice.

"Neveah, I am really sorry for the other day. I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry and I hope you will forgive me." Paul still hadn't looked up from his hands and half of what he said was mumbled, but I still understood him.

"I'm sorry too Paul. I know I probably pushed one of your buttons and that was why you left and I hope you are willing to forgive me because I forgive you."

Paul looked up from his hands momentarily to study my face. He let a small smile spread across his lips before focusing his attention back on his hands.

"Paul, what is so interesting about your hands?" At hearing my question Paul lifted both his hands onto the table and opened them slowly. I gasped.

"Neveah, I am not asking you to marry me, not yet at least, this is a promise ring. With it I promise to never hurt or leave you. I promise to always be there when you need me and to love you like you've never been loved before. I promise to be whatever you want me to be. All I am asking in return is you somehow find a way to be with me forever."


	12. Chapter 12

"I think I can promise that." I smiled at him as he slipped the ring on my finger. It was an absolutely beautiful ring and for a couple of seconds I didn't want to stop staring at it. It was Paul's stomach growling that finally broke my trance.

"If you're hungry go ahead and get something to eat. I don't mind." He smiled at me gratefully and proceeded to order practically the whole menu.

"I hope you're a fast eater because I took Jake's rabbit here today because of the rain."

Paul's eyes widened at the mention of Jake's car.

"He actually let you take his car?"

"Well technically no. The keys were on his bedside table and I would have asked except I couldn't wake him up."

"He's going to kill you."

"No he's not. I will just make him cheesecake or something and if that doesn't work I have you to protect me."

"Jake would kill me to Neveah. Those cars he has are his babies."

"I thought you were the strongest wolf though. If not apparently I'm not with the right Paul." I smiled at him as he gave me a strange look.

"I may be the strongest but when you mess with something that someone loves or cares for somehow that always makes them stronger."

"So I guess I am going to have to bribe him with baked goods then. I suppose it's a good thing though that you guys are always hungry."

Paul just nodded as he watched three waitresses carry over his order.

"If you want you can have some of my food." Paul said through mouthfuls of pancakes and eggs.

"No thanks. I'd rather have an empty stomach when Jake kills me." I laughed a little as Paul kept stuffing food into his mouth.

"How can you breath?" He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. The only time he stopped was when he needed a drink to wash down his food.

I hugged Paul tightly as we exited the diner and got into Jake's car. I almost half debated not returning to the house but came to the conclusion that giving his car back sooner rather than later would work out better for me.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw Jake standing on the porch waiting for me.

"What the hell is wrong with you taking my car?" Jake yelled at me before I even got the chance to fully get out.

"What's the problem I have a license? I had a breakfast date with Paul." Jake just raised an eyebrow at me.

"So that gave you every right to take my car?"

"Sorry Jake I would have asked except you were asleep and you sleep like a dead man."

"You know you women are so infuriating." Jake threw his hands up in the air before swiping the keys from my now clenched fist.

"Yeah the whole women population is infuriating but yet you were caught up trying to get with Bella for so long. How come she wasn't infuriating?"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Well don't insult women. I'm sorry I took your damn car and next time I do I will make sure I return it missing a door instead of in perfect condition." I stormed inside and headed towards my bedroom. I slammed the door and slid down to the floor. I looked at the ring on my finger and pulled out my cell phone.

_Paul can I stay with you tonight? Jake is being an ass._

_ Sure I will pick you up in two hours. I'm on patrol right now._

I shut my phone and decided to pack some clothes and other necessities for a night with Paul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken me forever. I currently work the maximum amount of hours at work and my husband and I usually work opposite shifts so when I get out of work I watch my daughter and usually after she is asleep I am also. But I promise this will be a good one.**

I waited for Paul and couldn't keep myself from looking at the clock. I had packed a pair of comfy pants and a tank top, plus jeans and a sweater for tomorrow. I had grabbed all of my bathroom essentials and tried to draw out the process of packing but still only took fifteen minutes.

Rain had started to splatter against the window and just when I thought Paul had forgotten about me, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I shot up off my bed, grabbed my bags, and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jake poked his head out of his room and I ignored him as I walked past.

"You aren't spending the night with him!" Jake roared as he heard Paul's footsteps walking up to the door and noticed my bag.

"Jake you are not my father. Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, it's not like you give me any say when it comes to your vampire loving whore!" I practically screamed at Jake and instantly regretted it when I saw the look on his face. He turned before I could say anything else and headed into his room.

Paul touched my shoulder and when I spun around I could tell I had tears in my eyes.

"Neveah lets just go to my house, get a good night's sleep, and you can talk to him in the morning." I nodded gently at Paul's words. Truth was I was tired and Jake had already pissed me off. I didn't want to fight with him though. We had just really gotten back to the friendship we had before Bella came into the picture. I didn't want to ruin it.

I let Paul take my bag from my hand and followed him out to the car silently. I sat in the passenger's seat quietly looking out the window and watching the rain. I hadn't even realized that sleep had overpowered me until I awoke to Paul carrying me inside of his house.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." He whispered into my ear and I obeyed. My eyes closed again of their own free will and before my head even hit the pillow I was fast asleep again.

I awoke a couple hours later screaming. Vivid pictures from my dream kept flashing through my head until Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"What's the matter?" He was half asleep but his voice was still laced with concern.

"I honestly don't remember. You wrapped your arms around me and whatever was playing in my head disappeared." I lay back down with his arms still wrapped around me and my head on his chest.

Sleep never returned for me. I tried my hardest to go back to bed but couldn't. Not even the sound of Paul's steady heartbeat could put me to sleep.

After an hour of just laying in bed I decided to get up and use Paul's shower. I walked into the bathroom and the first thing I reached for was one of the plush towels. I pressed it to my face amazed at how soft it was. I had always appreciated good towels. Nothing was more important in starting my day then a shower and a good soft towel had to be part of that.

When I stepped out of the shower, I dried off and then began to rummage around in my overnight bag for the lingerie I had brought with me. I wanted to see Paul's reaction to me wearing it and honestly I really wanted to kind of sleep with him.

I snuck out of the bathroom quietly in the little see through nightie and lay back down next to Paul under his comforter. I started to rub his chest and kiss his neck, glancing up towards his face every once in a while to see if there was any reaction.

After about ten minutes of trying to wake him up with no success, I rolled over and closed my eyes. I pulled the comforter up tighter around my neck and before I knew it had drifted off. I awoke to hands of fire rubbing my stomach and soft lips on my neck. I turned my head slightly and smiled at Paul.

"When did you put this on?"

"When I couldn't fall back asleep I decided to take a shower and change. I tried to wake you up but I guess all you wolves sleep like the dead, so you missed you chance."

I quickly hopped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom to change. Paul chased me and managed to get his foot in between the bathroom door and the frame before I could shut it all the way. He pushed the door open and cornered me before placing his lips on my in a rough kiss.

His hands made their way to the back of my thighs where he lifted me up, leaving me no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He then trailed his hands up my back before tangling his fingers in my hair and giving me another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

I was really getting into Paul's kiss when all of a sudden a loud wolf's howl broke through the silence. Paul instantly set me down on the floor, gave me an apologizing look and then jumped through his window and phased before he touched the ground.

I watched the grey wolf run into the forest and decided to climb back into his warm bed. Truth be told I was still exhausted from everything that had been going on. Not to mention my dreams at night weren't the best. They usually ended the same way too, Paul standing over my body and when my eyes open they are red.

To be honest I don't know where the vampire dreams come from but they freak me out. I want to believe it's because I've heard Jake talk about Edward changing Bella all the time. I tossed and turned for about half an hour in Paul's bed before I felt my eyes getting heavy.

_The pain was sharp in my neck and I sucked in a deep breath. I wasn't sure what was happening, all I knew was that this dark haired man was biting me. I felt my life start to slip away and the man pulled away. His red eyes shown in the night and I knew instantly that he was a vampire. He let me drop to the ground like a stone and I instantly blacked out._

_When I started to come to I heard voices around me. One was definitely Paul's. I couldn't make out the conversation but my instincts told me they were discussing me being bitten by the vampire. I was sure that when I opened my eyes they would be red signifying that I had been turned and that Paul would kill me. _

_My eyes shot open to three angry wolves and one scared looking Paul. Sam walked towards me teeth showing as he growled. He took two more steps then jumped._

I sat upright in a cold sweat. I always woke up at the part of my dream. I never got to see if Sam actually killed me even though I'm sure he did. I know that wolves aren't supposed to hurt another's imprint but nightmares are supposed to be your worst fear. Mine happened to be turning into a vampire and loosing Paul. This dream happened to hold both of those.

A howl in the distance made me turn my attention towards the window and the forest that overlooked the house. I saw emerging from the dense trees a beautiful russet colored wolf. I quickly gathered on pants and a sweatshirt and jumped from the window.

Jake phased back to his human form in the trees and came out wearing shorts.

"Neveah, I just came to say that I'm sorry for freaking out on you. You were right I had absolutely no right to tell you what to do." Jake was looking towards the ground as he apologized to me.

"Jake, I don't mind you looking out for me. I just wish you would trust me more. I mean I love Paul that is never going to change." I walked over to Jake and hugged him as hard as I could.

"I know it's not going to change. I just feel like I'm losing you. It hurts considering I just got you back a couple of months ago."

"How about this then, what if once a week you and I get dinner together and then maybe see a movie or something. This way we can keep our friendship strong and I wont feel like you're pulling away." Jake nodded as he smiled at me slightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you think Paul will mind?"

"He probably will, but he has to understand that you are important to me also and I am not going to pick one of you over the other. You are both going to be in my life and he will just have to sacrifice one night a week." Jake chuckled a bit and then pulled me close for a hug. I hugged him back and then punched him lightly on the shoulder before turning and running right into Paul.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait. My laptop recently shit the bed so it's taken me awhile to get a new chapter posted because I had to order a new computer and then I went camping for a week. Not to mention work has been hectic and I just lost my writing enthusiasm for a bit. But here is a new chapter and hopefully one to follow in the next couple of days.

"I don't know if I want to share her one night a week." Paul had a joking smile on his face and pulled me in for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Of course you can steal her, preferably on Tuesday nights since I patrol then."

"Sounds good to me." Jake nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to turn and run back into the woods.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as I looked at Paul and then smacked myself in the head with how stupid my question was.

"Sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I have been having strange dreams lately." I turned and walked back into the house before Paul could ask me anymore questions. I didn't feel like reliving the nightmare right now.

"I have breakfast made." I watched as Paul ran into the house and miraculously all the other wolves were in Paul's kitchen.

"I guess I better make more pancakes." I half grumbled to myself as I pulled the box back out of the cupboard and dug more bacon out of the fridge.

When everyone was satisfied with breakfast I sat down and watched everyone pile dirty dishes into the sink. I lifted my eyebrows expectantly waiting for one of the guys to start washing them and then sighed in disappointment as they all walked into the living room to watch something on the T.V.

"Paul we need to talk!" I yelled from the kitchen and when he didn't show up right away I made my way to the bedroom, grabbed all my night things, walked past the living room and right out the door. I started walking down the road. Emily might not mind cooking, cleaning, and doing all their dishes, but I sure as hell was not going to put up with it.

I heard Paul's heavy footsteps behind me and felt his hand on my arm.

"Nevaeh, did you just plan on walking down the road?"

"Yes I did. I am not Emily and I will never be. If all of you think I am going to cook you meals and then do all the dishes when I don't even get to eat you are lying to yourself."

An astonished look washed over Paul's face.

"Nevaeh, I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess we are just so used to Emily doing it that its strange when someone gets upset over it."

I pulled my arm out of Paul's hand and continued to walk. I had no intention of going back to his house to deal with everyone and the sink full of dishes that I was sure wasn't going to get done.

"Would you at least like a ride?" I just shook my head no to Paul's response and I heard him growl low in his throat as if he were angry with me. I was debating turning around and saying something to him when my brain thought better of it. All I wanted at this moment was to get home have a hot shower and some good food.

Damn those wolves for eating all the pancakes.


	16. Chapter 16

When I arrived home I ran straight for the bathroom to take a hot shower. My legs were aching from walking so far and my stomach was still grumbling from not having any food. A hot soothing shower was more important at the moment than food though.

I finally emerged from the shower when my body was completely relaxed and it felt as if my skin had been scorched off from the hot water. My next mission was to find breakfast. Because I had already made one good breakfast I settled for some of the fruit salad that was in the fridge. Cooking was not on my agenda for the rest of the day. Well maybe I would make a cheesecake later, lock myself in my room, and eat the whole thing.

I was almost ready to sit on the couch and watch t.v. but then I heard the unmistakable sounds of the wolves coming through one of the open windows. I grabbed my bowl of salad, a fork, and a juice drink and made my way to my bedroom. They had really pissed me off and I wasn't ready to forgive. Not to mention I was sure the dishes still sat in the sink.

After locking my door I grabbed a book that I had just started and flopped onto the bed. I was going to spend my day reading, the cheesecake could wait for a rainy day. I was almost done with my fruit salad and a couple pages farther into my book when there was an obnoxious knocking on my door.

"Whoever it is, can you not tell I am ignoring all of you?" I yelled at the door and heard a growl come from the other side.

"Nevaeh open this door now!" It was Paul's voice that yelled back.

"Or what?"

"Or I am going to break it down." I laughed to myself and went back to reading the book when the door crashed to the floor. Paul's eyes were angry and I actually scrambled closer to the wall trying to get away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul yelled at her and I flinched. Paul didn't notice and he didn't stop yelling.

"This is no way to treat your boyfriend!"

"What is my problem? Paul you are being a complete douche and you ask what my problem is? I am frustrated that you think I am going to jump through hoops. I hate the fact that it is never just you and me. It is always you, me, and the wolves! I can never have any alone time with you or myself for that matter." I threw my hands up in the air. Paul's expression, if possible, became angrier. He picked up the desk that had been sitting against one of the walls and threw it across the room almost breaking one of the windows.

"Paul stop it!" I screamed at him and punched him in the chest. I immediately regretted it as I felt a sharp shooting pain go up my hand. Without warning Paul pushed me away from him and ran out of the bedroom. I sat there on the bed looking at my hand that was now swelling up and turning purple. A figure appeared in the doorway right as the first tears slid down my face.

"Nevaeh, what happened?" I didn't bother looking up to know that the voice was Jake's.

"Paul is a complete douche is what happened. I don't ever want to see him again Jake. He had no right to come in here yelling at me. I am so sick of being here!" I practically screamed the last part. What I hadn't known though was that there was a certain grey wolf sitting outside my window that heard everything and his heart had just shattered into pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

"You don't really mean that do you?" Jake sat down next to me and to my hand in his. He examined the way it had turned purple and was starting to swell. He rubbed his fingers gently over all of mine and my wrist before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He came back with some gauze and had grabbed an ice pack to.

"Here put the ice pack on your wrist, with a punch like that you're lucky you got away with just a sprain. The swelling will go down and you need to keep it wrapped." I almost laughed at how Jake was trying his best to sound like a doctor.

"Jake I like it here most days, but this thing with Paul and the wolves…. I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. I'll be the first to admit that I am not Emily. I never will be. Don't get me wrong I love you guys and most of all I love Paul, God how I love him. But I was going to break sooner or later. I just need some time to think I suppose." Jake nodded his head before picking up the pieces of the broken desk.

"Jake just leave it I'll take care of it in the morning." Jake kept picking up the pieces until he cradled almost all of the pieces in his arms. He walked slowly out of my room and I heard the front door open before the unmistakable sound of the wooden pieces falling to the ground. I laid back in my bed and tried to sort through everything that was running through my mind.

My sleep was anything but peaceful. I tossed and turned all night and when I woke at 4 am I had the feeling someone was watching me through my bedroom window. When I had gathered enough courage to walk over and look out the window I saw the unmistakable grey wolf sitting at the edge of the woods. I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and slipped on my old sneakers. I grabbed a leftover plate of dinner from the fridge and made my way out of the house and towards Paul. I stopped a few feet away waiting for him to phase back and when he didn't I walked closer and sat down next to him.

Uncovering the plate of food and setting it on the ground I watched as Paul gobbled down the food that was on there. I kept my eyes towards the house, no doubt Jake had heard me leave this morning and was now up and waiting on my return.

"Paul, I am sorry about what happened earlier and us fighting but I had to say some of those things. I hate the fact that you and all the other wolves expect me to be like Emily. Sure I like to cook and bake but it doesn't mean that I like to clean up after everyone to. If you want us to work you have to meet me halfway and either cleanup for everyone after I cook or have one of the other guys do it. If you cant help me make what we have work then tell me now because I am not going to stick around for nothing." I finished my rant and took a deep breath. Gently I set one of my hands on Paul's shoulder and stroked his soft fur.

He turned his head to look at me with sorrowful eyes before turning and jogging into the forest. I picked the plate up off the ground and took a quick glance back at the woods before getting up from my spot.

The house was warm and inviting when I stepped into the main hallway. I had given Paul a couple moments before actually heading back towards the house. I had hoped that he would come back out of the woods and scoop me into his arms, apologize for everything and try to make what we had work. When he hadn't appeared I could feel the hurt building in my heart and the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"How did it go?" Jake's voice came from the living room where he was watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Little late for movie time Jake." My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he was going to be able to hear me anyways.

"Did he say anything to you?" Jake ignored my previous comment.

"No, he just took off into the woods after I said what I needed to say. I don't know what to do Jake. I feel like I'm not meant for this world. I feel out of place and scared and the sudden mood changes. I hate the rain to no end and I feel like I am constantly messing everything up." I flopped down onto the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Nevaeh, you don't mess everything up. I'm sorry that we made you feel like you had to be just like Emily. I should have known you aren't and I should have done something so you didn't feel like that was what was happening. Unfortunately the mood changes come with the wolf, they wont ever go away. As for the rain I cant ever make that go away, after all I am no weather god."

Jake pulled me against him so my head was resting on his shoulder before continuing.

"And you are meant for this world. You have changed Paul's life. When everything is going good with you guys he is actually happy and not brooding. I know you feel out of place for now with the wolves constantly being everywhere Paul goes, but if Paul where to simply ask everyone to leave him alone they would. He doesn't because he's afraid of being alone with you for an extended period of time. He doesn't want to let his anger get the best of him when you two are alone and for you to end up with scars like Emily or worse. He loves you so much Nevaeh that his one true fear is losing you." Jake squeezed my shoulder tight before getting up off the couch.

"Just think about everything before going and making a decision." I nodded my head once and watched Jake walk off to his room before curling up on the couch to finish watching the movie.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of voices woke me in the morning. I opened my eyes slowly to see Embry staring back at me. Of course the wolves would be there.

"Morning sunshine!" Embry yelled before jumping on top of me. I groaned inwardly as the air rushed out of my lungs. It took all my strength to push him off of my stomach and onto the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." He moaned as he started to rub his lower back.

"Jumping on me was?" I raised an eyebrow at him and looked around the room hoping to catch those grey eyes that would make my heart melt. When I couldn't find them however a scowl made its way across my lips.

"He's not here Nevaeh. He said he couldn't be around you right now." My heart sunk at Quill's words. Paul didn't want to be near me. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes and before anyone could say anything I got up and headed to my bedroom to grab a fresh change of clothes before taking a long hot shower.

I didn't know how long I had been in there but it must have been awhile. I could hear the guys out in the other room making a mess of the kitchen trying to fix breakfast. I had to give them credit; apparently what happened the other day at Paul's had shown them that I meant business. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at the black and blue that had shown up under my eyes from not getting a good night's rest. Paul had been in my thoughts all night and no matter how I tried to make it seem like I was doing what I had to do, it always ended the same way, with me thinking that I was a complete bitch to him.

Resting my hands on either side of the sink I took one long look at myself. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Every time someone tried to get close I put walls up and tried to push them away. I was trying to do the same to Paul. The past couple fights we had I came up with any reason to make myself angrier, to get myself to walk away from something that was going good in my life for once.

A knocking on my door snapped me from my thoughts. I wrapped my towel tighter around my body and opened the door a crack, prepared to tell the offender to fuck off. My eyes instantly met the grey eyes that I knew belonged to Paul. He pushed the door open gently before walking in and closing it behind him. I heard the lock click back into place. Before I could even get words out that sounded like an apology his lips were on mine.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I happily allowed him access to my mouth. My arms snaked around his neck. I was so caught up in the kiss I completely forgot about the towel that had now pooled around my feet. Paul's burning hands came to rest against the bare skin on my hips and I let out a groan as his lips left mine to trail kisses down my neck.

"I don't ever want to lose you Nevaeh. I'm sorry for everything." Paul managed to get out an apology in between ravishing kisses to my exposed neck.

"I'm sorry too Paul. I acted totally out of line and you are never going to lose me." I whispered my words into his ear as I pressed my body into his. I felt the burn of his hands as they left my hips and trailed their way up to my breasts. He took them gently in his hands and massaged them. I let my hands trail from his neck and down to the button on his cut off shorts. I was just about to undo it when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Paul you get the hell out of there!" Jake's angry voice sounded through the door.

"I can hear everything you guys are doing in there and it will not happen under this roof. Do you understand me?" I laughed at Jake's choice of words. Paul, who had been laughing with me, placed one more kiss to my lips before bending down and picking up my towel. He wrapped it around me and tucked the one corner into place so it would stay up.

"Let me take you somewhere tonight." He whispered as he pressed another kiss to my lips.

I raised an eyebrow at this. We had only been on a couple dates, if you could even call them that, and they had not ended well at all.

"I have secret place I want to show you. We can even have dinner under the stars." I nodded my head before kissing his cheek and shoving him over towards the door.

"Now please leave so I can get dressed and we can stop giving Jake a heart attack." I chuckled a bit and clutched the towel tight with one hand as Paul opened the door and slipped out of the bathroom. I let the towel drop and got dressed in the clothes I had grabbed earlier. I put a bit of makeup on to hide my zombie eyes and put my hair up into a messy bun before finally exiting the bathroom.

The house was extremely quiet and it took me a moment to realize that the guys must have left. No doubt they were ragging on Paul for everything they had heard. I stepped into the kitchen to assess the damage they had left behind from their breakfast making and gasped in shock when I saw the vase of orange tiger lilies sitting on the counter. An apology card from Paul sat propped up against them and I couldn't believe he had actually taken the time to do this. It was by far a different side of Paul that I had never really seen, but was hoping to see more often.


End file.
